The present invention relates to a packaging casing, built up from a base tube of fiber-reinforced cellulose, the fiber reinforcement being coated at least on one surface with a layer of regenerated cellulose. The invention also relates to a process for production of the packaging casing, in which a fibrous base tube is provided with a cellulose layer at least on its outside, by means of the viscose process.
Tubular synthetic sausage casings of this general type have long been known. It has also previously been disclosed that the adhesion of dyes, fungicidal salts and synthetic resin layers to the outer cellulose layer of fiber-reinforced tubular casings can be improved by an external coating layer or adhesion-promoting interlayer of cationic resins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,904; 4,666,750 and 4,283,426).
It is also known that sausage emulsions are filled into these cellulose casings when they are in the moistened state. The water thus serves as a plasticizer for the cellulose and gives the casing the necessary pliability and extensibility. When these soft, flexible casings, in the form of sections tied off at one end, are pushed onto the stuffing horn of the filling machine, however, there are problems in gripping and retaining the casings manually.